Rêve et mots
by Kowai
Summary: [OS] Je serais incapable de vous faire un résumé. Donc on va dire que Duo parle d'un rêve qu'il a fait, mais d'autre chose aussi... Bonne lecture !


**Rêve et mots.**

Cela fait quelques heures à présent que je suis assis sur ce banc à regarder le soleil se lever. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi calme, serein... Un léger sourire éclaire mon visage trop de fois embué de larmes, à la suite de nombreux cauchemars, dans lesquels les gens que j'aime venaient à mourir. J'ai fait un rêve, il y a quelques heures, un merveilleux rêve, croyez-moi. Ce rêve tient en un mot, un seul, le plus beau mot du monde : Heero.

Heero, mon ami et amant, celui que jamais je ne quitterais, même sous les pires tortures. Celui pour qui mon cœur bat jour et nuit, celui que j'aime...

Aimer, quel mot dur qui fait si souvent souffrir... Mais quand aimer se transforme en rêve de douceur et d'amitié, il devient l'un des plus beaux mots dont notre monde est constitué.

Aimer peut tant de fois conduire sur ce chemin remplis d'épines, la Souffrance...

Ça aussi j'ai connue, sentir des coups de couteau transpercer ma poitrine dès que je le regardais ou qu'il m'adressait la parole pour me dire des « baka ». Pleurer tous les soirs avec le désespoir, celui de ne jamais trouver le courage, d'un jour tout lui avouer, en commençant par la première fois que je l'ai vu...

La première chose qui m'a attiré chez lui était ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans lesquels j'avais envie de Me Perdre...

Bien que son regard était froid et distant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les contempler, ces deux saphirs envoûtants...

Il était beau, réellement beau. Certaines personnes diraient, oui, il a de beaux yeux, de belles lèvres et alors, ça ne suffit pas pour aimer une personne ! Et ces personnes auraient certainement raison...

Mais la première fois que j'ai plongé mon regard dans le sien, j'ai eu l'impression qu'un lien venait de nous unir, j'ai vu au plus profond de son âme, là où tous ses secrets, même les plus intimes, sont cachés. Bien sûr, au départ, j'ai eu peur, un tel lien n'est pas normal, mais après tout, n'appelle-t-on pas cela le coup de foudre ?

Quand on voit pour la première fois une personne que soudain, notre cœur manque un battement, notre corps refuse de bouger, subjugué par la personne qui se trouve en face de nous ?

Un sourire étire de nouveau mes lèvres, de la mélancolie apparaît dans mon regard améthyste trop souvent rieur pour que ça ne soit pas fictif. Une envie de me lever de mon banc et de hurler son nom me parcours...

Mais après tout, si je le fais, n'y a-t-il pas de risque que ce moment de rêve se termine et que la dure réalité revienne au galop pour me hanter ?

Doucement, je repose mes mains sur mes genoux et contemple une nouvelles fois le ciel. Les étoiles encore présentes...

Solo m'a dit un jour, que chaque être humain avait une étoile qui le représentait et qui lui servait d'Ange Gardien. Maintenant que j'ai grandis, je ne crois plus aux contes que mon ami m'avait narré, mais parfois, et je n'en n'ai pas honte, j'ai envie d'y croire...

Croire qu'une étoile veille sur moi et qu'une autre veille sur lui, bien sûr, la sienne est plus imposante et plus mystérieuse, mais je m'en fiche, les Anges Gardiens ont tous le même rôle : Protéger.

Pendant une période, Heero à tenu ce rôle difficile qui est de me protéger, il le tient toujours d'ailleurs, mais il a appris à me laisser respirer pour ne pas que j'étouffe, dans la bulle qu'il m'a construite à la force de ses bras, à la force de son cœur…

Moi aussi j'aimerais le protéger, mais mes pas ne sont jamais assurés, j'ai toujours besoin de quelqu'un pour me dire qu'il est là, juste derrière moi, pour me rattraper si je tombe...

Il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois de croire que quelqu'un allait me rattraper, mais je suis tombé sur le sol et j'ai eu mal... très mal. Au départ, j'ai beaucoup pleuré, me sentant trahi... Mais j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il fallait être prudent et ne pas accorder sa confiance à n'importe qui. Comme dirait un professeur dans un livre datant d'avant colonisation: Vigilance Constante !

Le pire, c'est qu'il a raison le bougre. Accorder sa confiance à n'importe qui peut conduire à se casser la figure et à ne trouver personne pour nous aider à nous relever… Je me suis déjà pris des grandes claques dans ma vie et des belles... Mais celle d'être trahi est la plus grande qu'il soit, croyez-moi...

On m'a aussi dit quand j'étais petit, que pleurer ne menait à rien. Certaines personnes diraient que si, cela soulage le cœur et l'âme. Et ces personnes auraient une nouvelles fois, sûrement raison. Mais quand on a vécu dans la rue, comme moi, on comprend bien vite pourquoi pleurer sur son sort ne mène à rien…

Dans la rue, il y a les forts et les faibles. Les forts survivent, ce sont les caïds et les faibles eux, meurs à cause d'avoir trop pleuré. C'est comme l'histoire du dominant et du dominé. Le dominant fini toujours par « bouffer » le dominé. C'est une espèce de chaîne alimentaire, sauf que je la nommerais plutôt, la chaîne des rues. Pour survivre un mot et un verbe : être fort. Après, c'est les gens qui choisissent.

Il est vrai que pleurer dans les bras de quelqu'un qui nous aiment est des plus réconfortant, mais quand on fait cela, n'y a –t-il pas de risque que celui qui sert de protecteur devienne le dominant... et vous... le domin ?

Je sais que mon histoire de dominant et de dominé est quelque peu compliquée mais ces deux mots représentent parfaitement la vie dans les rues. Ensuite, il y a les chanceux, ceux qui sont heureux...

Du moins, heureux, il y en a toujours qui trouve le moyen d'être triste, comme Quatre par exemple. Quatre alias Petit Ange. Il a toujours été là pour moi, dans n'importe quelle situation, même les plus catastrophiques. Lui aussi a été malheureux, la fortune de son père l'a étouffé... Il aurait pu en mourir, mais il a décidé de se battre, à la fois contre son père, mais aussi pour ses convictions, et je trouve cela très courageux, surtout quand la bulle dans laquelle on est enfermé nous empêche de respirer correctement.

Un jour, Wufei m'a dit : « Bat toi en ce que tu crois juste et tout te réussira ! »

Sacré Wufei, lui et ses grandes phrases philosophiques... Il faudrait qu'il m'explique un jour, comment il fait pour avoir autant de culture et d'assurance. Vous ne voyez pas le rapport entre les deux ? Pourtant c'est bien simple. Quand on a de la culture, qu'on sait d'où on vient, qui on est, tout nous paraît beaucoup plus simple et beau. Etant donné que je n'aie jamais connu mes origines, les choses sont plus compliquées pour moi. J'ai souvent eu l'impression d'être un funambule. Vous savez, ceux qui marche sur les fils à quelques mètres d'altitude. Et bien ma vie est comme cela, elle n'a toujours tenu que sur un fil. Il aurait pu se briser, mais j'en prend soin et m'arrange pour qu'il résiste à tous les assauts, même les plus ravageurs. Bien sûr, il a déjà failli se couper en deux, mais heureusement que mes amis étaient là, Heero, Petit Ange, Wufei alias Nataku et Trowa, le mystérieux. Jamais ils ne m'ont trahi et grâce à eux, je vie la vie comme elle vient, même si la guerre persiste, je continue à suivre les mots de Nataku, « Bat toi en ce que tu crois juste et tout te réussira ! ».

Ce soir encore, ils résonnent dans ma tête, une douce mélodie mélancolique qui me fait toujours autant sourire malgré toutes les douleurs que j'ai subi dans ma triste vie.

Ce matin, j'ai envie de dire quelque chose, des mots...

Lorsque je repense à mon rêve, je me mets à sourire bêtement. Vous ne savez toujours pas à quoi il faisait référence hein ? Il faut dire que mes indices restaient trop vagues...

J'étais sur L2, une feuille de papier sur une pierre et j'écrivais les mots qui constituaient le monde dans lequel nous vivons. Parfois je laissais échapper des larmes mais je continuais d'écrire, même quand la douleur se faisait trop forte, jamais je ne lâchais mon crayon.

Quand soudain, quelqu'un se glissait derrière moi et me murmurait deux mots, ceux qui manquaient à ma liste : Je t'aime.

Mes amis aussi étaient derrière Heero, ils nous regardaient, prononçant chacun leur tour les mots présents sur ma feuille de papier et lorsque mes derniers mots vinrent, je me réveillais dans les bras de mon amant qui lui aussi les prononçaient. Ses doux mots qui ne m'ont jamais quitté, ceux que je chéris, ceux qui permettent à mon fil de tenir, juste deux mots, touts petits mais qui pourtant veulent dire tant : Je t'aime.

* * *

Lundi 28 juin 2004, minuit.

J'ai passé une bonne heure quarante dessus et tous cela grâce à une merveilleuse fik de **Zorca **qui s'intitulent : **C'est parce qu'il... **

****

Je vous la conseille vivement ! Kiss Mel !

**Review please ?**

Ps : Aucun personnage n'est à moi.


End file.
